Of Dresses and Ice Cream
by Bloody Glass Rose
Summary: Mimi has a date tonight, but why does she come home with Matt instead? R


Of Dresses and Ice Cream

"Mimi, can we go _now_? _Please_?" Matt begged.

"No! We've only been to three stores." Mimi said with her hands on her hips.

"It doesn't feel like _just_ three," he whined.

"Oh suck it up," Mimi said. "C'mon, let's go to that store. There's a sale and maybe I can find something to wear tonight!"

Mimi grabbed Matt's arm and dragged him to a store with many dresses. He groaned for he knew he would be at the mall with Mimi for three more hours at the _least_. Mimi picked out a couple of dresses as Matt sat on one of the chairs outside the fitting rooms. He read a couple of magazines to waste time. He was going to be there for a while.

-  
_"Matt! Can you come with me to the mall today?"_

_He heard Mimi's voice on the phone. "Uh…can you go with Sora?"_

"_She's with Tai and Kari."_

"_No offense, Mimi, but I think I'd rather make progress here than go shopping."_

"_Please, please, _please_, Matt?!"_

"_Why?" Matt whined._

"_Because I have to find an outfit for tonight."_

"_What's going on tonight?"_

"_I'm going on a date!" He heard her squeal. "I promise it won't take long."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes! So will you go with me?"_

"_Fine…"_

_She squealed again._  
-

"Matt!" Mimi called. He turned towards her and saw her holding two dresses in one hand and one dress in the other. "Tell me which dress looks better on me." She went into one of the dressing rooms to try them on. The first dress she tried on was a long yellow halter with ruffles at the bottom that hugged her curves perfectly.

Matt looked scared. "Unless you're going to meet the Queen I suggest you don't wear it."

"It looks bad?" Mimi asked with her hands on her hips.

"N-no! It's just too…fancy." Matt sighed.

"Fine." Mimi groaned and went back in the dressing room to try on another dress. A few minutes later she came out wearing a short, tight, strapless, black dress. "What do you think?" Matt shook his head vigorously. She groaned even louder and went to try on the last dress. She walked out wearing a short, strapless dress with white on top, black in the middle, and the bottom was pink. It wasn't too tight, but it was form fitting on the top and loose on the bottom..

"That one, you look good in that one." Matt smiled.

Mimi smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks, I'll go change back and buy this one."

"Let's eat, I'm starving." Matt said as they walked out the store.

"There's a food court over there," Mimi pointed.

They walked inside and Mimi searched for a table to sit at before they ordered. She found an empty table and started to walk there but then stopped when she saw the table next to the empty one. She turned back to Matt. "Um…on second thought, I'm not hungry. Let's go."

She began to walk out but Matt caught her arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Over there," Mimi pointed to the table. "That's my date for tonight…but he's with another girl."

"That _ass_." Matt started to walk over there but Mimi stopped him.

"No, don't. It's fine."

"No it's not fine, Mimi." Matt walked over to their table and gave the guy a fake smile. "Now that you're not going on a date with Mimi tonight, I'll take her out." And with that Matt walked away.

"Who's Mimi?" Matt heard the girl ask before he walked back to Mimi.

"Thanks, Matt. Really," Mimi smiled.

"No problem!" Matt said. "Now, let's get out of here."

Matt put his arms over Mimi's shoulders and walked her out of the mall.

---

"Waaahhh!" Mimi cried as she and Matt walked around the park together. "I *sniff* don't have any plans tonight *sniff* anymore! I'm a _loser_!"

"No, no you're not. You're Mimi Tachikawa, and you're going to let some asshole ruin your day?" Matt asked hoping to calm her down.

"N-no…" Mimi sniffed.

Matt looked around for something to cheer her up. He smiled when he saw an ice cream stand. "Hey, wait here." Matt walked over to the ice cream stand and took out his wallet.

"What can I do for you, sir?" the man behind the stand asked.

"Can I get two ice creams? One vanilla and one strawberry," Matt said.

"Sure thing," the man said scooping some ice cream into ice cream cones. "It's awfully nice of you to buy your girlfriend some ice cream."

Matt's eyes widened. "No, she's not my girlfriend, sir."

"Well you two look like it." The man handed Matt the ice creams. Matt started taking money out of his wallet but the man stopped him. "Just cheer your girlfriend up, this one's on the house."

"Are you sure, sir?"

The man nodded and Matt thanked him before walking back to Mimi. "Here," Matt said handing her the strawberry flavored ice cream.

"I want the vanilla," she said.

"But I don't like strawberry…" Matt said. Mimi started sniffing indicating that she would cry soon. "Okay, okay. You can have the vanilla one."

"Thank you!" Mimi smiled as she traded her strawberry ice cream for Matt's vanilla one.

"But I don't like strawberry…" Matt muttered again as they sat on a bench nearby.

"You want a bite?" Mimi asked holding up the vanilla ice cream in front of him. He nodded and just when he was about to get a bite she quickly pulled it away from him and took a bite herself. "Too bad!"

"That was cold." Matt said acting hurt.

"You should have gotten a vanilla ice cream then."

"I did! But you took it," Matt muttered.

Mimi smiled at him and he looked at her. Her face had never seemed so beautiful in the sunlight and her smile never made his heart skip a beat before. It was as if she had put a spell on him. He quickly looked away and cleared his throat. 'That was weird…' he thought.

"Great," Mimi's voice cut off his thoughts. He turned towards her and saw her head hanging down. "I bought that really cute dress for my date tonight, but I'm not going anywhere anymore."

Matt thought for a minute. "Well maybe you do."

"Huh?" Mimi turned to look at him.

"Change into that dress in the bathroom over there." Matt pointed.

"It's a public bathroom, Matt!" Mimi said.

"Well change into the dress," he said again.

"Why?"

"You'll see," he smiled.

"Can I change in your car then?"

"Sure," he said.

Matt stood out of the car waiting for Mimi to finish changing. "Are you done yet?" Matt asked after ten minutes.

"Almost," she called. "I'm wearing lots of layers and taking them off in your car is a little hard! Are you sure no one can see me?"

"The windows are tinted."

Five minutes later she got out of the car and twirled around for Matt to see. "What do you think?" she asked. He was about to give a quick reply like the last time but this time was different. He didn't just think she looked _good_ in it, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Wow," Matt said in a low voice, speechless.

Mimi blushed again and smiled at him. "So where are you taking me?"

---

"Here's your bill, sir," the waiter said putting the black folder on the table and then leaving.

Mimi took it and her eyes widened at the price. "Matt, are you _sure_ you can pay for this?!" He shrugged and put his credit card in the folder. "You are the best!"

Then the lights in the restaurant dimmed and slow music started playing. Matt looked at Mimi. "Do you want to dance?"

"You've already done so much for me…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Matt stood up and walked over to Mimi's side of the table and held out his hand for her. Mimi gladly accepted it and he lead her to the center of the restaurant where other couples were dancing. Mimi put her arms over his neck and he rested his hands on her waist and they started slow dancing. After seconds into the song their foreheads touched.

"You look beautiful tonight."

And those words were enough to steal her heart.

---

"I had so much fun tonight, Matt," she told him when they were in her front porch.

"I had fun, too." Matt smiled.

"Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Mimi."

Matt started walking towards his car, and Mimi stared at his back unsure of what to do. "Matt!" she called. He turned around and Mimi ran towards him and flew her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered still in that position. They pulled apart from each other and stared into one another's eyes. Before she knew it he kissed her.

---

Mimi closed her front door and leaned back. She smiled as she put her fingers on her lips.

"So," Mimi looked up, shocked and saw Sora standing in front of her with a smile across her face and her arms crossed over her chest. "Looks like you found someone to go shopping with you afterall."

"You have no idea," Mimi smiled.

* * *

End! Well, I just had this little idea in my mind for the longest time and I just needed to write it. And what better way to start of the month of love with a little fluffness? I hope you guys had fun reading this as much as I had fun writing it :)

Remember to **review, review, review**!**  
**


End file.
